Ncis: Phantom Pain
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (McEllie Fanfic) When McGee is left badly injured with shrapnel in his body and his right arm from the elbow down gone. how will McGee manage when he is offered a chance to have at keeping his field agent status at Ncis when a biotic scientist shows up with a biotical arm, will he take it or will he run away? What does this mean for his and Ellie's relationship? (Possible sex)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Phantom Pain

(A Ncis McEllie Fanfic I thought about after playing MGS V PHANTOM PAIN… please enjoy)

McGee and Ellie were sent to the suspect's home to bring him into interrogation, a bomb was placed in the naval vessels commanders chair, he sat down and it blew taking him and the office with it.

Abby traced the chemicals in the bomb to one purchase made by a disgraced sailor who was kicked out of the navy due to his violent and volatile behaviour, his ex-wife who was engaged to marry the victim had filed assault charges a few years ago.

Ellie walked around the back as McGee looked through the windows before forming up on the door, Ellie tested the handle and smiled to McGee seeing it was unlocked but for McGee who had more experience in this situation was feeling uneasy and he was right, as soon as the door opened they heard a click and something beeping, McGee froze in horror and had seconds to react so wrapping his arms around Ellie's waist and he threw her back behind him to shield her from the blast, shrapnel shredded through him as he yelled in pain, the force of the explosion send them both to the ground hard as the house went up in flames.

Ellie groaned a little groggy from the impact but her body froze at the sight of McGee's bloodied body lying on the floor, dialling her cell phone she called the nearest hospital in Bethesda and waited for the ambulance.

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Tony arrived seconds later at the hospital once they heard what happened, McGee's parents and Sarah were nowhere in sight and Ellie was sat on the chair covered in dirt with a bandage on her head, Ellie turned her head and she got to her feet.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked wondering if his agent was going to be ok.

"He's in surgery, I have not heard anything yet" she replied.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked her and she lowered her head "It's my fault, I opened the door and set off some sort of trap, McGee pulled me behind him… he saved my life" Ellie replied lowering her head, Gibbs sighed "It's not your fault Ellie"

"Are you all here for Timothy McGee?" the sound of the Doctor had drew their attention, they turned to him and they nodded their heads in acknowledgement "How is he doctor?" Abby asked and the doctor looked down before looking to them all with a grim expression "We've managed to remove most of the shrapnel that was lodged in his body… it's a miracle that they missed his organs, but…" he stopped trying to find the way to break the news "But what?" Gibbs asked with a low growl getting annoyed "I'm afraid that we could not save the right arm, there was simply too much damage to it… we had to amputate it"

Ellie felt light and she sat on the seat nearby taking deep breathes as Gibbs and the others was shocked at the news.

"So what's going to happen now" Gibbs asked.

"Well we have a Bionics expert in the hospital looking for the right test subject for his new prototype arm, I am going to point him in McGee's direction" Gibbs nodded his head as the others went to sit down, Ellie was letting her tears fall freely as the memory of what happened flowed through her mind like a tidal wave.

"Ellie… it was not your fault" Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head.

Breaking the news:

McGee woke a few hours after the surgery and he smiled when he saw Ellie sitting next to him with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Hey" he said in a mere whisper.

"Hey" she replied to him reaching for his left hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You ok?" he asked seeing the bandage on her head.

"I'm fine, just a headache now" she replied biting her lip.

"I can't move my right arm, I feel it but I can't move it" McGee said and she nodded as tears filled her eyes "McGee… I am sorry, they tried" McGee turned his head to the side looking confused "They couldn't save your arm" McGee closed his eyes as he turned his head to the right afraid to see his arm but had to see it for himself, taking a few deep breaths he opened he whimpered as he saw it, from his elbow down was completely gone.

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 1)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Enjoy chapter 2 of this story… I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic)

The choice:

McGee had not spoken for days after he found out he had his right arm taken away from him, he refused visitors from his friends and family, he just wanted to be alone.

Gibbs and Ducky tried to talk some sense in him but unfortunately he was not talking to anyone including his family, he did not want help from anyone.

"Special agent McGee" a voice broke in McGee's barrier, McGee did not recognise the voice at all.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked to the door that the new visitor was standing at.

"My name is Doctor Riley… I am a Biotics expert" Doctor Riley offered a smile to McGee.

"What can I do for you?" McGee asked and Doctor Riley smiled "you're a field agent for Ncis?"

"I was" he replied solemnly and Riley grinned "You still can be, I have a new prototype: I call it the Biotic arm… State of the art technology for amputees"

"I heard of the concept but last I heard it was still in the experimental stage" McGee replied taking notice.

"It was until we've perfected it, now we just need our first transplant" Doctor Riley said running his hand through his short greying hair "It's quite simple of course, using miniature nano bites and artificial grafts of artery we synchronise them to the brainstem of the individual and we place the Biotic arm to that person" McGee snorted "You call that simple" Doctor Riley nodded "Agent McGee, this is what I recommend, it'll help you keep you status as a field agent… your brain has full control so it will be as if you never lost the half your arm" McGee looked to his right arm which was still missing from the elbow down, tears made their way down his face "can you… give me some time?" Doctor Riley nodded his head "I'll be back in a few hours" McGee nodded his head before grabbing his cell to dial Ellie but he stopped before dialling in Gibb's number.

"Gibbs here" Gibb's voice came through the speaker.

"Boss" McGee croaked deep "I need some help"

"You want me to come to the hospital?" Gibbs asked and McGee nodded "Yes" "I am on my way" Gibbs replied before hanging up.

McGee informed the hospital that Gibbs was coming to see him and that he wanted them to allow him in to the room McGee was in.

McGee waited patiently until Gibbs arrived "Hello McGee" Gibbs greeted and McGee smiled "Boss… I need some help"

"You want me to sneak a steak in for you" Gibbs smirked as McGee laughed "Oh please no joking, my body is barely holding together as it is" Gibbs nodded his head taking a seat next to McGee.

"What do you need Tim?" Gibbs asked and McGee blinked the tears from his eyes "I feel… different… I feel like a part of me is gone"

"Well yeah McGee I know, half your right arm is gone" Gibbs replied and McGee nodded "I know, but… a biotics doctor showed up earlier on, A Doctor Riley"

"He offered you the chance to save your career, to remain a federal agent" Gibbs stated and McGee nodded "Yeah, the Biotic Arm"

Gibbs looked down to the floor before looking back to him "McGee, I know I've never shown much appreciation for the work you've done, but you're a great field agent and you've come a long way since the day we met" McGee chuckled "Oh I was green back then" Gibbs laughed, McGee wiped stray tears coming from his eyes before looking to Gibbs "Will this pain go away?"

Gibbs looked solemnly "We are all haunted by our Phantoms McGee, most of us get closure like Tony with Jeanne and Ziva, but me and Vance: We are both haunted by the Phantoms of what we lost, your Phantoms are no different… use it to your advantage McGee"

Gibbs got to his feet "You have come a long way, don't stop now and as for your love for Ellie… give it time" McGee looked shocked "How'd you…" he shook his head "Of course your Gibbs, you know everything" Gibbs went to leave "Boss" McGee called and Gibbs turned to him "Thanks" Gibbs nodded before leaving "Next time bring a steak" McGee called out.

He made his decision… he just hoped it was the right one.

(Chapter 2 is now here, Chapter 3 on its way once it's finished)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is the 3rd Chapter, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy)

Phantom Limb:

McGee took deep heavy breaths as he sat on the table, his red metal biotic arm resting in the foam case comfortably, he knew he should have talked to Ellie about his feelings in case something went wrong but he had the personal assurances of Doctor Riley that nothing can go wrong so McGee left it alone deciding to tell her at a more appropriate time.

Doctor Riley entered the room with an injector gun with clear liquid inside it

"Special agent McGee" Doctor Riley greeted and McGee smiled "Doctor Riley… so how does this work?" Doctor Riley smiled resting his hand on McGee's left shoulder blade "Agent McGee you got nothing to worry about, in this injector gun is the artificial nerve centres for the arm, once injected I will attach the arm to you and it will begin to synchronise with your brain… I'd be lying if I said it would be painless truth is it will hurt like hell"

McGee raised his eyebrows "You could have told me that sooner" he said and Doctor Riley nodded his head "it'll be fine" he grabbed the injector gun and took a deep breath "You ready?" McGee closed his eyes and nodded his head before hissing in pain as he felt the needle penetrate his right shoulder blade before placing the arm on, the red biotic arm beeped 3 times before going silence, McGee opened his eyes and hummed "That was not so b…" soon he felt it, the feeling of bolts of electricity going through his arm to his brain send his body jerking as he yelled loudly, Doctor Riley held McGee down on the table "accept it, it won't work unless you accept the arm as a part of you" McGee's jerks slowed to a halt and his roars became lower in groans as the arm buzzed and clicked.

The room went silent and Doctor Riley left, meanwhile McGee drifted into unconsciousness falling into darkness until he found himself in a small field "How the hell…?" "Where am I?" he wondered to himself "Hello McGee" McGee turned towards the sound of the voice and looked even more shocked "Director Shepherd" "McGee… after all this time you should really call me Jenny" She smiled as she took his arm left arm and led him away across the field "Where am I?" he asked her and she smiled "You are deep in your own sub-conscience McGee… the electrical impulses the biotic arm was sending into your brain allows 3 of us to talk to you for at least a minute"

"3 of you, who else is there?" he asked and she smiled "That I cannot say McGee, you must be ready to accept them" McGee looked more confused "Ok then, why you? Don't get me wrong I do miss you like the others but well let's face it… we were never close" he said and she nodded "I know McGee… I also know that you feel less than what you are on Gibb's team, Gibbs does not show appreciation for your work and Tony constantly taunts you" McGee nodded his head "Gibbs appreciates you more than you think, he is just crusty with everyone… he would not be Gibbs if he was nice all the time" McGee nodded his head and she smiled "I better get going but remember this McGee… you are needed, more than you know" and with that she was gone.

McGee was dreading the next ghost but he knew that was not going to come for a while yet and he was not in any hurry to get it over with.

McGee woke back in the room and he groaned painfully with his head throbbing "Son of a bitch that hurt" he mumbled standing up clutching his head with his left hand and as he turned to observe his surroundings he caught sight of it… the red biotic arm attached to where his elbow, bringing it up to eye level he moved its wrist around and clenched his fist it felt odd to him but at the same time it felt normal again, looking back at the mirror he smile before throwing a hard punch to the glass which shattered and he smiled.

Gibbs and Doctor Riley was right… this was now a part of him.

(Hope you enjoyed this 3rd chapter, 4th coming tomorrow… I'm off to bed)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you for the reviews and I hope you will continue to enjoy this)

2nd Ghost:

McGee arrived at Ncis a few days later after having his new arm checked out and once it was ok he was out of hospital fast not looking back, McGee had hated hospitals for a long time and this was no different.

Ncis was quiet, the bullpen filled with silent agents talking when McGee walked in… Gibbs nodded his head to McGee and McGee smiled nodding his head back, Ellie smiled as she saw McGee walking to his desk when she stood up and walked over to him, McGee turned around and he felt her arms wrap tight around his shoulder pulling him into a hug, McGee smiled hugging her back tightly.

"I never said thanks for saving my life Timmy" Ellie whispered and McGee smiled "Anytime Ellie" he whispered back planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Ok Bishop back to work, McGee you should be home resting" Gibbs said sternly and McGee sighed "Boss I was losing my marbles in that apartment" McGee complained and Gibbs smirked "Get some sleep" he said "Tony with me, Bishop you get the address for the Naval officer overseeing the crew's boarding" Gibbs and Tony walked to the elevators.

"Still looking for that bomber?" McGee asked and Ellie nodded her head "yeah, he's disappeared" she replied and McGee laid down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Ellie got to her feet and walked silently over to his desk to see and smiled seeing him sleeping, grabbing her jacket she placed it over him and pressed a kiss to his lips "I hope you see me as more than a friend Timmy" she whispered and she went back to her desk not seeing the soft smile brewing on his face.

McGee drifted into darkness as he scanned his surroundings and there was nothing there to him, until he landed on a hard floor, the darkness and cleared and he found himself standing in a familiar apartment room.

"Where the h…" he froze as it came back to him "No… please not here"

"McGee" he heard her voice and he closed his eyes before turning to look at her "Erin" he gulped and she smiled "It's been a long time McGee" she replied and he looked down "I am sorry… I failed to save you" he whispered and she placed a hand on his chin to make him look at her "What happened was not your fault Tim… you tried but it was too late" she pulled him into a hug "you did not deserve to die" she nodded "We rarely get what we deserve, look at your arm" she said and he did, he looked at his right arm "You did not deserve to lose half of that and yet it's gone, but you lost it doing the right thing" McGee smiled "Saving Ellie" Erin nodded "Your arm and scars are your reminder Tim, That no matter how dark things get… you'll always do what's right" She walked backwards "Wait" he said but she continued to walk back "One more ghost Tim, be safe and let go of this guilt and regret that's not yours" she faded from sight.

McGee was now in the room alone now, tears running down his face as he felt himself falling slowly again until he entered a bright light and he woke up back in Ncis headquarters.

Ellie and Gibbs were gone with Tony to chase a lead down and McGee looked to the clock, he was going to be late with his meeting with Director Vance and the psychologists… he knew he needed to be tested for his psychological and firearms proficiency test in order to keep his field agent status.

Just one thing was running through his mind: who was going to be his 3rd ghost?

(Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Another chapter down, hopefully post another chapter soon… please enjoy)

Last Ghost, First step:

McGee talked to Director Vance and the Psychologists before heading back to the bullpen, the meeting could have gone a little better but he felt he made an impression on the psychologist, Director Vance cleared him mentally for active duty but he still needed to go through the firearm proficiency test in order to keep his field agent status. Ellie waited in the parking area for McGee patiently to arrive when she saw him come from the elevator.

"Timmy" she called out and he smiled"

"Hey Ellie" he replied hugging her which she happily accepted.

"You want to get a drink with me?" she asked and he smiled "No thanks Ellie, I just want to go home and rest" she nodded her head as she watched McGee turn to his car before calling to him "Timmy" he turned to her "Can I spend the night with you, I don't want to be on my own" she said and McGee nodded his head before motioning her to follow him.

The drive back to his was quiet as Ellie fell asleep in the passenger seat whilst McGee pulled up to his apartment building before coming to a stop, he smiled looking over her as he brought his biotic arm gently to her hair, Ellie mumbled his name and shifted more causing him to chuckle to himself.

"Ellie" he whispered and she woke up "Oh… I must have drifted off to sleep" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes before they headed into McGee's apartment, Jethro was staying with Abby whilst he was in hospital and now he was back she be bringing the dog back the next morning probably.

"You want a drink" McGee asked and she nodded "Yes please" she replied and he handed her a cup of coffee before taking up a spot next to her.

"Are you ok Ellie?" Ellie nodded her head "I am fine, just since the divorce and the explosion I haven't been sleeping much" McGee nodded "Join the club, since the explosion I have lost half my arm, heavily scarred and now I got a biotic arm" he joked and she giggled brushing her hair back behind her ears "How does it feel?" she asked running a finger along the metal biotic arm slowly "Feels weird, I mean I can still feel my real arm, my hand… but I can't feel anything else"

"The Phantom pain" Ellie replied and McGee nodded his head.

"Timmy… it does not change who you are, you are my Timmy" she did not realise what she just said until it was too late and she bit her lower lip as she blushed, McGee smirked "your Timmy huh, and you are my Ellie" he replied and she smiled

Ellie leaned in and pressed her lips to McGee's and he kissed her back deeper, sliding his left arm around her body to hold her close, Ellie moaned into the kiss as she knew he was scared of moving his right arm with her so she took the initiative and moved his arm around her to her back as she straddled him, McGee trailed the kisses to her neck and bit softly causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure as she ground her hips into his, the room was filled with the sound of the moans and the rustling of their clothed bodies grinding into each other, McGee led them into his room and as the night progressed slowly they were naked under the sheets, their bodies pressed tight together as their bodies moved with slow but firm rhythms moans and pants of heavy breathing filled the room as McGee moved inside her, Ellie clenched around him as she gripped his shoulders tight soon their movements became faster and harder until they both succumbed to their pleasure and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

McGee opened his eyes with a smile until he found he was back in Ncis bullpen "Ellie" he called, the familiar bright light outside drew his attention, there was nothing but the light and soon a voice McGee had not heard in years came from behind him "Hello McGee"

"Kate" he whispered and she smiled.

"It has been a very long time" she replied as she walked over to her desk "you've come a long way"

"So you're my last ghost Kate… why?" McGee asked sadly still remembering the day she died and her laying in the morgue after Ari put her there.

"I wanted to show you something" he looked back and saw himself at his desk, he looked younger back when he first joined Gibbs team before the sight faded "And this is where you're going?" McGee watched himself walk into the bullpen with Ellie hand in hand… it looked to be 5 years from now… Ellie and McGee were wearing matching rings.

"McGee… Bishop McGee" Tony greeted with a nod and Gibbs did the same giving them a nod as they both went to their desks

"Me and Ellie get Married" he said shocked and she giggled "More than married McGee… you both have kids, this is your future" she smiled kissing his cheek before walking away "You deserve to be happy McGee" and she faded "Goodbye Kate" he whispered and drifted back into darkness

Now a brighter future in his sight.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I was stuck haha anyway please enjoy)

Firearm Practice:

McGee woke up to the new day with the feeling of peace as he felt the warm body of Ellie Bishop wrapped in his arms, smiling softly he pressed a kiss to her head and he slid off the bed and went into the main room to check his cell to see if there was anything from Gibbs or Tony, he was pretty nervous too as today was the firearms test.

Ellie walked from the bedroom and smiled as she saw McGee staring at his biotic arm absentmindedly before coughing to get his attention "Hey Tim" she greeted giving his cheek a kiss.

Tim smiled "Hey Ellie" he replied giving her a smile.

"You nervous?" she asked and he nodded his head "If I pass then I'll be cleared but fail and I'll be stuck at desk duty"

"Come here Tim" she said as she stood up and grabbed her SIG SAUGER, making sure the clip was removed and the chamber was empty first she handed it to McGee "Ok now I want you to aim at the wall" She watched as he tried to aim properly using his one hand but he was too shaky and she sighed "Tim, instead of using the one hand, maybe you should use both" she said taking his biotic arm and moving it up to rest the gun on steadying his aim"

"It feels…" McGee sighed sadly trying not to break in front of her and she nodded "I know, it does not feel the same but you need to get used to this arm" coming up behind him she placed her left hand on top of his that was holding the gun and brought her right hand to hold onto his biotic hand to steady his aim "Ok, now I am going to let go ok" she said and he nodded before pulling back slowly and smiled, McGee held his aim steady and perfect.

'Maybe I was not as broken as I thought I was' he thought to himself as he looked to her 'because of her' she smiled to him.

Ncis:

Ellie and McGee arrived not long later on that day and McGee went off his firearms training.

McGee stood there with his SIG SAUGER aiming at the target but had not pulled the trigger, his aim was no longer steady as it was earlier, he could not concentrate at all until he closed his eyes and heard Ellie's voice in his head 'Concentrate Tim, Aim and Fire… you can do it' McGee took up his aim again and smiled to himself, his aim was back steady and perfect and he began to unload the clip in his gun into the target.

The Bullpen was quiet as the other agents were on assignment, Gibbs and the team were waiting for McGee to come back as they had a lead on the man they were after, he was going after his ex-wife.

McGee got off the elevator with a solemn look as he went to Ellie's desk, Ellie sighed "Timmy, I'm sorry" she said and watched as the solemn look turned to a grin as he produced his target, a perfect hit in the head section.

Ellie jumped up and hugged him tight before Gibb's coughing caught their attention "Stop playing grab ass, McGee I assume you have your field agent Status back" McGee nodded his head.

"Good because we know where he's going to go next, his ex-wife" Gibbs and the others went on ahead, McGee followed close behind until he jerked to a halt… a flash of memory came through his mind… the heat, the pain.

"McGee!" Gibbs called and McGee looked and saw Gibbs looking concerned "You ok?" he asked and he nodded "Yeah… I'm fine" he replied before jumping onto the elevator.

He knew that something was coming and it was not going to be good.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Here is the next chapter, chapter 8 coming as soon as possible unless I get stuck again)

Aggression and a new Phantom:

Gibbs, Ellie and Tony were standing inside the house with the Ex-wife who was now the target of her deranged ex-husband who had caused McGee pain with his explosive trap.

Mean whilst McGee was standing outside the front door on guard watching the street which was empty and silent, he was still shaken by the flashback he had in the bullpen of the explosion, apart from that he could not help but feel something was coming and it was not going to be good.

McGee looked to his left and saw a man standing on the opposite side of the road looking towards him, McGee narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward down the steps before he recognised the man… it was who they were after, the man who caused McGee pain.

The suspect broke into run with McGee hot on his tail "Gibbs I see him, I am chasing after him!" he called through his microphone, Gibbs and Tony left to chase after him leaving Ellie with the Ex-wife to make sure she was safe, McGee kept on the suspects heel as they ran through the back alleys behind the houses.

"Stop and I won't break you face" McGee threatened as he kept closely on his tail, as the suspect ran across the road he was hit by a car, Gibbs got out and McGee smiled giving a low chuckle before roughly grabbing the bomber's shirt with his biotic arm "see this, this is what you did to me" McGee growled making sure the mad man could see his false arm and his scars on his face.

The Bomber grinned reaching into his pocket "Here's a new scar for you to add to the list" he laughed as he hit the switch, a loud explosion was heard not far away "Ellie" he whispered before releasing the bomber who was right now being handcuffed by Tony whilst McGee and Gibbs raced back to Ellie's position.

When Gibbs and McGee got back to Ellie they found the house was nothing but a wreck, Ellie was laying in the street in a pool of blood whilst the Ex-wife was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Agent Bishop found the bomb under the sink, it was huge… she grabbed me and pulled me out the door when it went off" the Ex-wife told them as the sound of the ambulance could he heard coming closer.

"Ellie… please, can you hear me" McGee pressed hard on the wounds until he saw her left arm from the elbow down "Oh no, please not her too" Gibbs pulled McGee back as the Medics put Ellie on the gurney and placed her in the ambulance before driving off back.

Bethesda hospital:

McGee waited in the waiting room for the surgeons to finish up on Ellie, he was hoping that he was wrong about her left arm and that it could be saved, the last think he wanted for her was her to become like him.

Gibbs came and sat down next to him handing him a coffee "Here, you need this" McGee nodded his head "Thanks" he replied as Gibbs took a sip from his coffee "McGee, why don't you go home and get changed" he said motioning to Ellie's blood which stained his shirt.

"I want to hear what they say first" Gibbs nodded knowing not to question him.

The surgeon came from the surgery room and walked over to Gibbs and McGee "How is she Doctor?" McGee asked and the Surgeon sighed "well there is no damage to her organs which is a miracle considering the amount of glass and shrapnel we pulled from her, but her left arm…" he stopped and McGee collapsed onto the seat knowing what was coming

"Oh no" he whispered.

Breaking the news:

McGee sat next to Ellie's bed as he looked over her body when she stirred from her sleep "Hey Timmy" she whispered and he smiled sadly "Look familiar to you?" he asked and she giggled knowing "Last time you were in this bed" he smiled before sobering up "Ellie" she cut him off "I know, I am pretty much scarred" she blinked her tears back, McGee leaned forward and ran his biotic arm through her hair "I don't care about the scars Ellie… it does not change how I feel" she smiled nodding her head "I need to tell you something" he said and she looked to him ready for whatever he was about to say.

"It's about your left arm" he said and she looked confused "What about it, it feels tingly but fine" she replied and he closed his eyes "Ellie, they tried to save it… but they couldn't" Ellie felt her heart beat faster as she shook her head "No" she whispered as she turned to look at her left arm and gasp… just like with McGee's right arm from the elbow down after the explosion was missing.

"Oh God" she cried as the tears poured and McGee wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his neck.

Gibb's watched from outside the window with a tear coming from his eyes "Why must my team suffer?" he asked to the emptiness before leaving as the echoes of Ellie crying followed him.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy)


	8. Chapter 8

(Another chapter down, I want to thank you all for following this story… next chapter coming soon)

Soul mates:

Ellie was sat in the room on her own, McGee had gone off to find Doctor Riley who had recently got in contact informing them that he had another Arm that was made with the exact same equipment that McGee's arm was made of, Ellie looked at her left arm and sighed sadly not knowing if it was a wise idea but she loved working as a field agent for Ncis and wanted to continue her work.

McGee came back in with Doctor Riley and she smiled "Hey Tim" she felt him wrap her arms around her "You sure you want to do this Ellie?" he asked and she nodded her head, he smiled kissing her lips before laying her down and taking her hand in his, Ellie gulped when she saw the needle gun.

"Now Ellie I want you to squeeze my hand when it hurts, don't fight it… accept it, it will hurt less" she nodded and Doctor Riley came over with the needle gun "Ready?" he asked her and she took a long look at McGee who gave her hand a squeeze before nodding her head "Yes" she replied and winced when she felt the needle picture her skin, once the needle was withdrawn he attached the arm to her.

Ellie opened her eyes and hummed "That was not so b..." she was cut off by the enormous pain flowing through "OHHHH SHIIIITTTTTTT!" McGee winced as she clenched his hand tight as her new arm was synchronising with her nerves and brain until the room fell into silence.

There was a deafening silence now Ellie was motionless, her new arm twitched 2 times before it stopped and she opened her eyes "Tim" she groaned as her head pounded.

"How you feeling?" he asked knowing what her head was like.

"Hurting" he nodded his head and kissed her forehead and she sat up with her arms around his body "It will take a while to get used to" McGee whispered and she nodded her head "It's a good thing we can get through it together" she replied planting a kiss on his lips.

Ncis: 2 days later:

McGee and Ellie returned to the bullpen, both gotten used to their new arms… the bomber they had arrested had committed suicide whilst on his way to prison so they were free from him, McGee was sat at his desk when he received an email from Ellie 'Storage cupboard, meet me there' he looked up and saw her giving him a wink before she got up and walked away from the bullpen, Gibbs looked busy at his desk and Tony was chatting to the other agents, flirting away happily.

McGee stood and walked out the bullpen and towards the cupboard, taking a look around he saw the coast was clear before going in mean whilst Gibbs looked back towards the cupboard and smirked shaking his head 'Guess rule 12 can be scrubbed for them, they have been through enough' he looked around again and his smirk widened 'but I won't make it easy for them' he thought to himself.

Mean whilst in the cupboard McGee had Ellie pressed against the wall as they were in a deep kiss, his biotic hand holding hers as she squeezed his back, their other hands holding each other close as their bodies moved together, Ellie moaned as he sucked and bit at her pulse on her neck and she shuddered and moaned in pleasure before a knock on the door drew them back into reality "McGee, Bishop… dead marine in Quantico" Ellie sighed and McGee grumbled as Gibbs walked off with a smirk knowing this was going to be fun.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


End file.
